


A Witch Intervention

by Rawrlove19



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety, Denial, F/M, Insecurity, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, SoMa - Freeform, idiot, kim's magic, soul screws up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: Originally supposed to be a one-shot. This is based off the official audio CD drama where Kim puts a Spell on Maka to make her more attractive. In the aftermath of it all, can Kim fix the damage she caused or will Maka’s insecurity get the best if her? Will Soul be able to salvage whats left of his Meister? Warning: Lots of SoMa.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Remains

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely dead and had to make this. They’re are official audio dramas for Soul Eater that were released only in Japanese that someone translated to English. In them SoMa is basically confirmed. Kim mentions that Soul has fallen for Maka and it’s not the effect of magic. My fangirl Heart is screaming right now. I’m going to share the link so you can read it to yOurself but all credit goes to the owner Ittouryuu on livejournal.
> 
> Tried to post the link but it kept getting deleted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Soul Eater or the translation to the audio drama

Kim smiled deviously to herself when she had finally ran far enough away from her three friends. She may have gone a bit too far with all of this but what did they expect? She was a witch after all! Plus it was about time those two had realized their feelings towards each other. Really? How dumb could one of the best Meister-Weapon teams in the acedemy be? Everyone saw it. The way they always were together. The tender glances they gave each other when they thought no one was looking. The way Soul lost his cool whenever Maka was around. The way Maka calmed down whenever Soul was near. He even tried to give up his life for her! True a weapon was supposed to protect its Meister but no one had ever said to go to that extent. He did that all on his own. She wasn’t stupid. Kim knew he only insulted her because he didn’t know how to handle how he really felt. Kim also knew that Maka had a crush on him. Why else would she try so hard to be attractive to him?

Kim knew what they needed. A little witch intervention! That’s why she had lied to Soul. She wanted him to get it through his head that insulting Maka to hide his feelings was the real way to be uncool. So, she decided a little spying was in order. She sneakily made her way back to Maka and Soul’s apartment so she could spy at them through the window.

/

After they had given up on their search for Kim, Maka and Soul grumpily made their way back to their apartment while avoiding eye contact. Soul was floored. He was still feeling attracted to Maka despite the spell wearing off. Kim must have screwed up and made the spell last longer than it was supposed to, he reasoned. Surely it would go away eventually. Maka on the other hand was thinking about how Soul had acted like he liked her even though the spell had already worn off. Maybe he had just been caught up in the moment and didn’t actually like her. Why did she care so much? It didn’t matter if he liked her or not. At least that’s what she tried to tell herself.

“Soul?” Maka called out.

“Maka?” Soul called out at the exact same time. They had made it inside and were both blushing like idiots. The awkwardness in the room was palpable. They briefly made eye contact before turning away. What now? Each one knew that the other was conflicted about what to say. A long silence caught between them, neither daring to break it. Maka looked down. It was her chest. Of course he didn’t like her. He liked girls like Blair that had big boobs and wide hips. She was just kidding herself and hoping that he could somehow find him attractive. That’s when her eyes widened as she realized the truth. She liked her partner as more than just a partner and friend. She gritted her teeth. She knew that now she was destined for failure, but at least she wouldn’t turn out like her parents. There was no way Soul could ever like her back.

“You go first.” Maka finally broke the awkward silence, her heart fluttering nervously. Soul gulped. He had to admit that he wasn’t quite sure what to say. He just knew he had to say something. Should he take Kim’s advice and apologize? He had never meant to hurt her like that. Hurting his Meister was the last thing he’d ever want to do.

“...Maka...I just want to say I’m sorry.” Soul finally ground out, trying hard to keep his cool guy composure. “I didn’t know my teasing affected you so much. Kim told me how much it had actually hurt you, and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. You’re my Meister. I’m supposed to keep you from getting hurt instead.”

Maka stared at him with a deer in the headlights stare. Had Soul Eater just apologized to her of all people? Maybe the black blood was starting to affect him more than they realized. She looked at him worriedly. There’s no way this was really him.

“It’s ok Soul. Don’t worry about me. I’m stronger than I look.” She smiled up at him before frowning. “More importantly, I’m worried that Kim’s magic somehow activated the black blood inside you. Maybe you should try taking a nap and see if it calms down?”

“Huh?” Soul looked at her with a frown of his own. Did he really tease her that much that she didn’t think he could ever apologize to her and mean it? It wasn’t the black blood. It was a sincere apology. He wasn’t blind. He knew that Maka liked him. She had for awhile. He could tell by the way that she blushed and got flustered whenever he teased her. To add to that, she had the habit of calling him cute occasionally. Like when he was still in his gym uniform while they went to confront Medusa. He had complained about it and she had told him to relax because he looked really cute. Then there was the fact she had wanted him to think of her as an angel and compared them to Ox and Kim. That was when everything had clicked. Maka liked him as more than just a partner. She may not have even realized it herself, which was part of the reason he chose to keep silent in that moment. The majority of the reason being he didn’t want to reject her and ruin their partnership with any resounding awkwardness, but now he was under a spell that made him like her like she liked him. He wasn’t exactly sure what he should do.

“It’s just I know you’re only pointing out facts about me when you tease me. It’s true I don’t have any sex appeal. I’ll probably grow old and die alone. Maybe get a few more of those damn cats.” A tear fell from Maka’s emerald eyes. Soul knew better than to say something about it. His Meister hated to cry in front of people, but she hated to cry in front of him most of all. Before he could say anything to quell her self-deprecating thoughts, however, she was already talking again. “Like I said Soul, go take a nap. I’ll be in my room.”

Soul could only stare blankly at her retreating figure as she ran to her room in tears. Had he really been that hard on her? He thought back to all of those teasing, taunting words he said to her whenever he was trying to get a reaction. Maybe he had. But he was Soul and she was Maka and that would never change.

“Maybe I should just avoid her for a few days. Give her a chance to calm down and this magic a chance to wear off.” He mused to himself thinking no one could hear him. What he didn’t know was Kim was right outside the cracked window and she could hear everything. She heard more than she had ever wanted to hear. Suddenly struck with guilt over making the duo inside clash so badly, Kim vowed to fix them. After all, it was either fix them or get them together and she knew they weren’t ready for that yet.

She made her way home and stepped inside to find her weapon staring at her disappointedly. That was strange. Jacqueline could rival Ox in her devotion to her.

“Hey J-“ she was cut off when her weapon uncharacteristically started to confront her about that days activities.

“You want to explain to me why Black Star was here looking for you so he could shave off your hair?” Jacqueline asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Kim met her partner’s narrowed eyes with a soft, nervous smile.

“I may have or may not have accidentally cast a spell on myself while trying to make Maka and Soul fall in love with Black Star...” She trailed off.

“...Do I even want to know?” The weapon deadpanned, eye twitching.

“Probably not!” Kim replied cheerily and skipped off to her room so she could plot devious ways to fix Maka and Soul’s strained relationship.

/

The next day, Maka was quiet. She was too quiet. She didn’t greet her friends like she normally did and wore an even shorter skirt if that was possible. Her legs were her best feature, as scrawny as they might be. Soul had left without her that morning, surprising her, since her usually stayed in bed until the last possible minute. She was convinced he was disgusted with the thought of liking her even if it was caused by a spell. Instead of leaving right away since it was a long walk to the academy, she found herself staring at the mirror in her room. She glared at her scrawny frame in the mirror. No wonder Soul was constantly mocking her. She was only a small B cup at best, maybe a C if she stretched, and everyone around her had boobs at least 5x the size as her. She couldn’t stop herself from hating what she saw in the mirror. She was a joke of a woman.

She eyed her closet and then hastily grabbed a small bag out of it. She gingerly opened it revealing her father’s gift from when she had passed her exam. The sexy lingerie. She eyed the two pieces carefully before hurriedly changing into them. Maka started at her boobs again. Still no cleavage, but the padding in the bra made it come close. That was an improvement at least, she mused.

She looked at her ass next. It was definitely shown off more by the purple thong. It would also definitely work with the shorter skirt she had planned on wearing. The one where if she bent over even a little, everything would be on display.

She sighed. Not good enough, but she didn’t have time to worry about that. She needed to get to class ASAP before she was late.

She started the walk to class, trying to hurry and maintain her decency at the same time. She was pretty sure she got some looked on the way when she would accidentally expose some of the thong to random passerby.

“Probably disgusted with me too...” she thought out loud, bitterly.

She made it to class a minute after the bell had rung, signaling class had started. She was scared. Maka Albarn was at the top of her class and never ever was late. She opened the door slowly. Stein immediately flared at her before realizing who she was.

“Normally I’d make you wait in the hallway for being late, but since you have perfect attendance I think I’ll let you off with a warning, Maka.” Professor sign warned her, cranking the screw in his head a few times. Maka gulped nervously, realizing that everyone was now staring at her. Her friends all with wide eyes and slacked jaws. Was this the same Maka Albarn they all knew and loved? One thing was for sure though. Kim and Soul both had the same horrible thought.

‘What have I done with Maka?!’


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this story. I have another idea involving a depressed!Soul that I'll probably start soon as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. This is simply a fan created work based on the characters.

"Maka..." Soul trailed off. He was giving her a look she really couldn't comprehend. She raised an eyebrow at him. Maka was going to prepare herself for whatever insults he had for her. She was tough. She could take it.

"Yes Soul?" She questioned, taking out her notebook.

"What the actual fuck are you wearing?!" He finally hissed at her. Maka opened her mouth to respond when a dissection knife flew between their faces and lodged itself in the wall behind them. The partners' heads immediately snapped to the front of the room where Professor Stein was smiling dangerously.

"Not only were one of you late, but now you two are interrupting my class. Out both of you or the next one won't miss." Stein ordered while turning the screw in his head. Maka gulped. Not only was she late to class, but now she was getting kicked out of it. Her day just couldn't get any better. She quickly gathered her things before running out quickly ahead of Soul. Soul was right behind his Meister though. He needed to talk to her and he needed to talk to her now. Once they were safely in the hallway, Soul grabbed his Meister's wrist making her look up at him.

"Maka talk to me. What's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean, Soul? I'm just taking your advice." The blonde-haired Meister chuckled. "After all, you're right. I have no sex appeal. What am I even doing in a skirt? It's embarrassing really."

Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maka had not only taken his words to heart, but she has also revealed just how low her self esteem really was. He thought she was a confident and brave girl, but he was slowly realizing that she had many cracks in her seam.

"What are you even saying?" He questioned, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

"Self-improvement. You're a really cool partner, Soul. I have to catch up to you."

"Is that why you used Kim's magic to try to make yourself more attractive? I'm sorry, Maka. Sometimes I just forget you're a girl too. You're my strong and fearless Meister. I forget you have insecurities and feelings sometimes."

"Soul, why don't you view me as a girl?" Maka chuckled darkly. "What is it about me that disgusts you so much? I can't change the size of my chest no matter how badly I want to. Does that really make me that undesirable?"

"Maka..." Soul had no idea how to answer her question. He didn't find her disgusting in the slightest. He was confused on how he had let things get this bad. He was supposed to protect her and he had let her self confidence slip and fall until she was teetering on the edge of destruction.

"So it is true." She whispered darkly. It was more of a statement than a question. She watched as Soul silently shook his head no. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Nothing made sense and her skirt was too damn short for anything.

Soul wordlessly pulled his Meister into his chest in am attempt to comfort the broken girl, but she pushed his away harshly.

"I don't need your pity." Maka muttered, before walking off angrily.

Soul watched his Meister walk away in utter confusion. He obviously had said the wrong thing, even though he wasn't sure what was wrong with what he has said. Then again, his Meister was different than most girls so he should have expected something like this. Soul let out a sigh.

"This is so uncool." Soul muttered, unaware of the devious eyes that had secretly watched the whole thing.

"I'd have to agree." A voice came out of nowhere, surprising Soul. No one should have been in the hallway since class was still going on. Soul turned around as Kim came into view. It was weird. He hadn't even noticed her leave the room behind them.

"If you're wondering how I mysteriously left the room without you noticing, it was just a little bit of magic!" Kim winked at the confused boy, "So I had quite the opportunity to watch the disaster that just happened."

"You mean you spied on us..." Soul deadpanned, glaring at the young witch.

"I mean I can't help but to feel slightly responsible for Maka's drop in self esteem. Although, she didn't really didn't have a whole lot to begin with. She mostly just faked it." Kim mused, angering Soul slightly.

"I mean you did cast a spell on her to make her more attractive. That just fed into her lack of confidence in her appearance."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't insulted her appearance so much and make her basically feel like she'd end up alone with 8 cats."

"What are you talking about?" Soul questioned, "I never said that she'd end up alone or with several cats." Kim was tempted to slap him, or maybe even curse him, how could someone be so dense? She stared at the boy in question. He really had no idea how much his words hurt Maka. It was just sad in itself.

"Maka doesn't hate men as much as it seems. She acts like she does to protect herself. All's she ever known is that men hurt women without a care in the world." Kim lectured, "BUT, Maka is still a girl at heart. She doesn't want to live her life alone. She doesn't want to be thought of as ugly. She's a girl that wants to feel pretty, Damnit! No matter how much she pretends to not care about that stuff and how tough she may seem on the outside, she still has feelings and you need to realize that your bullying does nothing but tear her down!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review and let me know if you guys like this! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally supposed to be a one shot because I was so excited about SoMa basically being cannon, but once I started writing it just kept flowing together. It’s been a long time since I’ve written any FanFiction, but I can honestly say my writing has improved dramatically so I definitely need to get back into it. Make sure to review and favorite and follow this story. It’s going to be a good one.


End file.
